A Love Intensified
by i'mxaxreader
Summary: Renesmee wonders about the intensity of love between her parents, and she had the courage to ask her father, Edward, about it. Oneshot.


_Author's note: I decided to try writing a story with just Edward and her daughter, Renesmee, in it. This one's a little shorter than the first one shot that I had written. Enjoy reading it, but please leave me your reviews. You know how much your opinions matter. :)_

_I still don't own anything, too bad. Stephenie Meyer does._

* * *

**_A Love Intensified_**

The night was surprisingly quiet and hazy. The moon kept itself hidden under a heave of clouds that covered the horizon, points of light scattering unequally over them. I tucked my little angel in bed and hummed her lullaby to sleep. It didn't do much comfort on her though, for she started turning and tossing inside the warmness of her thick blankets. Worriedly, I held her close to my cold, marble chest and asked, "What's wrong, sweetheart? Don't you want to sleep yet?"

She gripped the ends of her blankets and tried to shake it off, her lean body squirming its way out. I stifled a giggle as I saw how her efforts were put to waste; she can't escape the cocoon she was into. She looked at me, an adoring pout displayed on her face, and touched my neck. An image of Rosalie and Alice shopping for about a dozen blankets appeared on my thoughts. I couldn't help but laugh at my daughter's petulant expression. I helped her out of the woolen material and saw her smile at me.

"Thank you, Daddy," she said.

"You are always welcome, my precious Renesmee," I kissed her forehead. "Now, tell me if there's something bothering you."

I saw her hesitate at my clear statement. Hmm. There must really be something on her mind that's troubling her. Instead of speaking her thoughts out loud, her small hand reached up again to touch the crook of my neck. The image was about her Mommy, shifting from Bella's human features to her present inhuman beauty as a vampire. After a couple of seconds, a new image came into view: it was of me and Bella, embracing, kissing, holding each other's hand, and staring into each other's golden butterscotch eyes with love. It still amazed me how my adoring Bella had managed to give life to my dead, unbeating heart, how she had given me this wonderful daughter to cherish all of my existence.

"Why did you show these to me, Renesmee?"

"Daddy…" she trailed off. "How had your love for Mommy changed over time?"

Ah. My sweet, sweet daughter. She may have the body of a four or five-year old child, but her way of thinking, her absolute intelligence, is way beyond those years. Had she been able to comprehend the eternal love I felt for her Mommy, for my Bella? I tried to organize my thoughts, wanting so badly for Renesmee to understand the human emotions that drowned me in since her mother touched my life.

I tried to give her my simplest answer, one that would contain every thought I have in mind. "Your mommy is like no other in the world. She already had me forever right from the very moment that I realized how deeply in love I was with her."

She smiled contently with my response. "Those feelings of love you have for Mommy haven't changed a bit, right Daddy?" Renesmee asked, worry slipping on her lovely innocent face.

"It did, darling, but for the better. Always for the better. I felt unfathomable love for your mother when she turned into one of our family's kind. Not that I didn't love her fully when she was still human, but knowing that I won't have to limit my actions around her deepened the already intense feelings inside me. A century of waiting was truly worth it," I stopped, seeing how my happiness reflected in her eyes. "And I love you too, Renesmee, as much as I love your Mommy."

"I love you too, Daddy, as much as I love Mommy," she said, smiling.

A small yawn escaped her lips and I chuckled softly at the sound. "Sleep now, my beautiful Renesmee." She closed her eyes and started drifting off in her dreams as I once again hummed her lullaby.

* * *

_Leave me your reviews for this story . Thanks! :)_


End file.
